MARVEL by Elsa, part 2
by Elszy
Summary: Deeks' take on things, after season 5 episode 1 and 2. Second and last bit of two-part story.


Marvel by Elsa

Spoilers: this takes place after episode 502 (Impact)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just like to write and read about them :-)

* * *

**MARVEL**

Part 2 - Deeks

Angelica Deeks was a kind woman, with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile. She often hummed to herself when she was busy doing her daily things and had a way about her that made people feel at ease with her.

How she got to be paired up with Gordon John Brandel was and would forever remain a mystery. Some said Brandel lost his job and his self esteem and hit the bottle hard after that. Others said he was always a bad apple and that the responsibility of a family triggered the worst in him. He was a mean and violent drunk. Domestic violence became a daily reoccurring nightmare. Angelica, who was once a pretty and happy woman, slowly but gradually turned into a dark and sombre version of herself. With her husband shot and her son taken away by childcare, she lost track of what she once lived for. She packed a few bags with what little she had, drove off and never returned.

Marty couldn't sleep. Time and time again he saw his mother's beaten face, Brandel's gaping wounds, the shotgun he held in his little hands. Once upon a time he remembered his mom singing and humming. At what point Deeks' image of her changed, he didn't know. Fact was that now that his brain was trying to sort everything out, he _did _remember what she looked like before the dark years.

She used to smell so nice, really nice. She had catching laugh, got everyone to smile when they heard that. And she was warm, always. He saw himself wrapping his arms around her waist as a little boy, and she put her hand on his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

'He looks like you,' people said. Deeks hoped so. Before Brandel had hit the lust for life out of her, she was a empathic woman. Later, when he grew up, he realised he was indeed like her. People liked her, people liked him. She was a people person and so was he. Deeks had lots of friends, both male as well as female, and girlfriends too. But intimate relationships never lasted very long. He just hadn't come across the right girl yet.

When he met Kensi Blye for the first time, he was quite impressed by her beauty and admittedly forgot to see the work she did. But he soon discovered that she was more than just eye candy: she was a good agent and a great colleague. He was also surprised to find she had a dark streak about her which he discovered when she was the subject of an investigation once.

But she smelled so nice, just like his mom. Sunshine, that was she brought in the room when she entered. Kensi and Deeks' mom were the only women in world who gave a scent to sunshine. Kensi's smile lit up the house and Deeks' life.

Funny thing was that after a while he forgot how beautiful she was on the outside. More and more a much deeper feeling for her grew. Their was something between them, a sense of caring which went beyond looks and professional partnership. He talked a lot of gibberish to hide his own insecurity because more than anything he didn't want to push her away, but on the other hand he wanted to hold her tight and protect her and keep safe from thugs like Gordon John Brandel.

And then, just before the struggle that brought him and Sam in great danger, he had kissed her. He just couldn't help himself, he couldn't keep himself in check any longer. She had been _so _flabbergasted, unable to say anything. The next thing he knew she drove off and he cursed himself for being so stupid as to let go on the job. But that kiss, her lips against his - that was what pulled him through his ordeal. That and her smile and her laugh and her funny eyes and her total presence, even it is was only in his mind, was just enough to pull him through. 

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, daylight was seeping in through the curtains.

'Kens?'

No reply.

'Kensi? Are you there?'

He waited for an answer that didn't come. She had been here last night, she had been close to him - he could still vaguely see the imprint in the pillow next to his. The night was a bit of a blur. He could remember that he had seen her asleep next to him, and the next conscious thought was that she had huddled up against him, but he couldn't recall why she did that or how he got to be so cold. Once she was beside him, he had drifted off again.

Deeks got up from the couch and on unsteady legs made his way to the bathroom. There was a used towel in the corner on the tiled floor. Suddenly he smiled. Typically Kensi, she was _so_ messy. Instead of hanging the towel out to dry or throwing it in the hamper, she dropped it on the floor and left it there. It was a strangely satisfying thought that she felt so at home here, enough to do exactly what she did in her own house.

Deeks showered, felt a lot better after that and, clad in his bathrobe and with wet hair, went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He sat down and thought about the previous evening and night. So that was it? She just came, they ate unhealthy stuff and she comforted him when necessary and then scooted off again? Was that what it would be like from now on?

He got a text message. Kensi. OFF TO WORK. GOT CALL FROM HETTY.

Yeah. Sure. _DON'T HIDE BEHIND HER. YOU'RE TALLER THAN SHE IS._

He could almost hear her laugh and utter that that was not what she meant.

YOU SLEPT WELL?

'Okay, considering your ear deafening snoring,' Deeks mumbled the words he send her.

I DO NOT SNORE.

'Yo do too.' _BTW, YOU'RE A SLOB._

WHAT?

'The towel, Fern.' SWEET SLOB, MY BAD.

YOU MAKE NO SENSE. AS USUAL.

Deeks laughed out loud. He had missed that, that stupid weird, senseless but funny banter between them.

'That what you love about me,' he muttered. THAT'S ME.

The next text message from Kensi made him raise his eyebrows.

LOVE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH HOLDER.

He grinned. 'Oh yeah? Is that so? I bet you do. You can't have it.' He tapped that in and pushed send.

ROOM FOR EXTRA BRUSH?

Deeks had to blink a couple of time to see if the message really said what he thought it said. Did she… Was she…

He inhaled and exhaled deep before he typed his answer. _EXCLUSIVELY RESERVED FOR WONDER WOMEN. _For a second he hesitated, then pressed send.

The reply came back almost immediately. LUCKY ME!

Deeks threw his head back and laughed. For the first time in a long, long time he could really laugh, he felt the tight band that had been squeezing his chest vanish and the weight on his head, neck and shoulders disappear.

GOT TO GO. GET SOME REST. CU TONIGHT?

O yeah. Wild horses couldn't keep me away from my Wonder Woman, Deeks thought. Instead, he just typed: BE CAREFUL. NO ME TO WATCH YOUR ASS.

No reply came, but Deeks didn't mind. He walked to his bedroom, took off his robe and crawled into bed, feeling lighter and better than he had in a long time. He had Wonder Woman on his side. Who could ask for more?

He was asleep in minutes. 

* * *

_Okay, that was it: my two point perspective on the night and morning after…_

_Thank you all for following and reviewing, that was really nice. Please keep the reviews coming. When I'm in the mood for new stuff, I'll write some more. Thanks!_


End file.
